Platinum FAQ
A quick frequently asked question listing for GemStone Iv Platinum! __TOC__ New to Platinum I just rolled up my character and I have YET to see a person, where is everyone? Most people rest/interact with others in the Landing's Small Park. This is not to say you can't hang out in your favorite town. But some towns get little to no activity throughout the day for resting. I don't have access to my prime character, what gives? Platinum is its own game and you'll need to start from scratch! So, are there any plans on letting me transfer my character from prime over? As of right now, the answer is no. But anything is possible! I'm a pretty big deal in prime, people will know this, right? No, most people who play Platinum haven't played prime in a very very long time. Some don't even remember many of the things in prime. When you come over here, the slate is cleaned. You are starting from scratch. How you roleplay is up to you, but remember, you need to develop yourself again here. I started on a trial, but now that it has ended, my characters are gone! Just get in touch with billing and they will fix you up. If you know your trial is coming to an end, you can also pre-emptively get this taken care of. Platinum Features I died and dropped my things, what do I do?! Hooray! This is no longer an issue. But don't decay just yet! You will STILL drop EVERYTHING you are wearing if you let yourself decay. Try to stick around for a rescue. Review the Platinum Beginner's Guide found here on GSGuide.net. I keep hearing about these Portals, where are they? Thanks to some recent changes, we have more portals than ever! If you're looking to go to another town, try finding a transport room. Check Premium 4 for directions to your closest FW Manor. The old nexus is still located under the Landing, from the well in TSC CLIMB ROPE, GO CREVICE, NW, N, NW, NW, GO HOLE. This is where to find the main seller. Be sure to buy the map they're offering and to understand how the portals work! I read the guide already and I'm not a fan of using OOC info to save me IG, now what? Well, if you have forgotten to mention where you were before you died, as in hunting, over the thoughtnet or to a group of people and do not wish to use the forums/messenger, you are sort of on your own at this point! However, many people will try to find you regardless; it's just easier if we have an idea where to look! Remember, our thoughtnet is worldwide, so from just about anywhere you can be heard throughout the whole game. I waited around and no one ever came, and now I decayed and lost EVERYTHING! What now?! Unfortunately, Platinum is a full droppage experience while hunting, and it offers a bit more of a challenge to hunting like it once was. This is why it is very important to use the many methods we have to allow those in game to know where you are! I assisted but there are never any Game Hosts on! How am I suppose to get my assist answered! In Platinum, there are no GHs that work actively, but the GMs take care of any and all assists/referrals. I'm told in order to stay up to date with everything I should read the forums, but I hate the forums! It's not a must to read the forums (BBS), but reading the Platinum section of the forums can be very beneficial to you and let you stay in the know of what's going on in game. Also a great place to introduce yourself. Where are the CHEs? I want to join a great house! In Platinum, there are no CHEs to join. We just have MHOs. However, due to no CHEs, you automatically gain the locker space in each town locker. Player Services No one is EVER doing spell ups, how am I suppose to hunt!?!? Again, I will reference to read the Platinum Beginner's Guide. It is rare to see people around just spelling folks up. Each profession in GemStone can be set up to be self sufficient if you do the training properly. So, try a few training paths out and ask other players advice on how they manage to do things the way they do! I never see anything for sale on the thoughtnet, where do I sell/buy? While the amulet is considered a no sell zone in Platinum, if you are in need of something or wish to sell something you could give a quick thought to let people know you are in the market for an item or wanting to get rid of a certain thing. Please no SELLING XXX PLEASE TTM!! And remember to THINK on MERCHANT when using it for merchant-esque needs! I bought a playershop, but what's the point, no one seems to buy anything and my prices aren't even high! Generally, people only buy what they need. While new players are always coming over and people are always making newer characters, the market over here isn't really the same in Platinum. So be aware if you are buying things to make a large profit, your chances are very unlikely. I put my uber item for sale for 50mil and no one is buying it, and people are now mocking me, what gives?! Platinum is mainly a barter system when it comes to high end item sales. And items that you might be used to see go for 50+mil may only sell for 7mil over here. The market is very different, so feel free to ask what an item could fetch or show what you might be interested in for trade! Roleplaying and Quests/Storylines I made an evil sorcerer and have been roleplaying very well but everyone seems hates me. Playing the bad guy or the evil character can be a very challenging task anywhere. You won't win as many friends as the bouncy bubbly empath who heals everyone and hands out 500k in silvers. Stick with it, play your part, but remember, players are people too and sometimes not everyone understands. I started talking about a storyline/quest in game and no one knew what I was talking about, but it happened to my character in Prime! This was a major event for me!! Not all storylines/quests are played out in both Prime and Platinum. And some differ greatly from how they worked out or ended. So if you weren't part of a certain story, try to reframe form speaking about it unless you 100% know! Merchants and Festivals I keep hearing that I would walk away with high end gear from that merchant event and I got nothing! A large misconception that has been circulating is that everyone walks away with something. This is not the case all the time. Platinum just has a smaller population than prime, so the odds to getting something are much, much higher. But don't think 30,000 silver are going to take you a long way. You'll still need money like you do in prime. All I keep hearing about is that Platinum gets way more merchants and I haven't seen one! Do merchants show up at all? While this is quite the loaded question, I will answer it as best as I can. Platinum has better odds at receiving work. We sometimes even get a few better than normal services offered at large. But Platinum and Prime see about the same amount of GM time over all. Category:Platinum Guides